Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The continuous or semi-continuous monitoring of physiological parameters has applications in many areas of modern medicine. The use of an electrochemical-based analyte sensor that employs an enzyme in conjunction with integrated electronic components can allow for the quantification of an analyte in a liquid sample. Medical devices are sterilized to prevent patients from exposure to infectious disease and other harmful organisms during use of the device. Typical sterilization techniques cannot be used with some analyte sensors because they will damage either the electrical components or the enzyme.